


Dancing With Myself

by PixeledAtom



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Lutecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom





	Dancing With Myself

_"As a girl, I was always expected to make a big deal out of social events. For the most part of my childhood years, I was taught social graces and other upper class cultural rites instead of maths and sciences. I wouldn't say they were useless lessons but I just never saw the point of putting children in such pressure. The one thing I liked the least about all that was the dancing lessons. The lessons were easy enough to understand and I can appreciate the art in the act but I'd rather watch than participate and I always make that point very clear. My mother said I will never find myself a man at the rate I was going well I simply replied that I was not looking. What does dancing have to do with courtship anyway? At least social graces would take you somewhere, waltzing would only take you on the dance floor. But as I've said, I can appreciate the art of dancing, I just don't have to be a part of it especially when I was only forced to do it all those years ago. Just recently however..."_  
  
"I don't normally turn my nose up at the thought of physical activities. I do after all love taking walks with Rosalind even if I prefer staying at home and I have played a couple of sports as a boy. There was one thing I never really got the hang of however, and it's dancing. I've danced once or twice before, at social gatherings my parents' friends invited us to. I was just lucky the girls I have danced with were very courteous about myself having two left feet. Adds to my charm, one of them said. It always amazed me how dancing seems to be natural to women. I suppose some men can dance as good as women but they're never quite as graceful... and then there's Rosalind. Can't say I'm surprised, however..."  
  
                        _"...hearing a song playing in 3/4 time,"_  
  
"...and out of curiosity,"  
  
                        _"My brother and I have given the idea of dancing a second chance."_  
  
"It was just me, well, us this time after all."  
  
                        _"No pressure this time..."_  
  
"...no courtship expectations..."  
  
                        _"...and no audience."_  
  
"And so we waltzed in the living room,"  
  
                        _"Or at least attempted to waltz in the living room."_  
  
"The result was... not disappointing,"  
  
                        _"But dancing is still by far my least favourite physical activity."_  
  
"But I suppose I don't have to like something to be good at it..."  
  
                        _"...so long as I have someone I can tolerate to do it with."_


End file.
